Spinning in Circles
by a lovely idiot
Summary: Lelouch&Shirley: —Left, right, above, under. No matter how you try to turn, we spin in circles baby, 'round and 'round. 1sentence
1. Free to Comfort

**AN:** Hello Code Geass fandom of This is a sentence challenge from LJ, which will be updated with 10 more every week. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If owned Code Geass, Lelouch and Shirley would already be a couple._  
_

* * *

**Fandom: **Code Geass  
**Pairing: **Shirley Fenette x Lelouch Lamperouge  
**Theme Set: **Alpha  
**Rating: **PG

_One. Comfort_

Surely she couldn't be such a wicked person for this; after all, her father had died and someone should be there to hold her.

_Two. Kiss_

She was leaning into him and before they both knew it, her sweet lips were on his and sins were being written that couldn't be taken back.

_Three. Soft_

Even with the cold, hard rain beating down on them, he couldn't help but think of how lovely she felt.

_Four. Pain_

For the longest time, he was positive that seeing his mother dead on top of his sister was one of the most excruciatingly painful things in his life; however, erasing Shirley's memory was definitely in the top three.

_Five. Potatoes_

"Mah, Lulu! You'll gain weight if you keep eating those French fries. What will the student body think of you?!"

_Six. Rain_

It was beating down on them hard that day, as if punishing them for the sins that they were committing.

_Seven. Chocolate_

Shirley fiddled around with the small package behind her back; really, it was only a box of candy, so where was the harm in giving it to him on Valentine's Day?

_Eight. Happiness_

School, student council, the news about terrorists. life was going in a dull, but content circle; so why did she feel something nagging at her about Lelouch?

_Nine. Telephone_

She sighed, hanging up the phone; there was no need to rush finding out the truth about what he is (or was) to her.

_Ten. Ears_

Her eyes shut tight, hearing the loud booms of war and battle – surely Lulu couldn't be here, could he

* * *

-First 10. fin

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed that! ;D The next ten will come next week.


	2. Melodic Devotion

**AN: **Have two weeks passed? Or one? Anyways, sorry for the lateness. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Wish I did. Euphie could've been happy! Dx_  
_

* * *

_Twenty – One. Life_

Shirley stared down at the unconscious body of Lelouch and the one of the woman she had just killed; surely a life for a life was acceptable?

_Twenty – Two. Jealousy_

She spun around, refusing to look at what was right before her – Karen was a nice person, so there was nothing wrong with Lelouch talking to her.

_Twenty – Three. Hands_

Her hands pressed against his chest, sinfully savoring the warmth it provided.

_Twenty – Four. Taste_

Eyes gleaming, Shirley greedily reached for the slice of pizza, but Lelouch got it first – why did Lulu always get the best looking one before her?

_Twenty – Five. Devotion_

Despite the crime she had just committed, she would not shed tears over the woman; she would fight the gods to keep Lulu alive if she had to.

_Twenty – Six. Forever_

Hysteria bubbled into her throat, the words coming out strangely yet fitting perfectly inside her own head; if Lulu died, then she died, they would always be together!

_Twenty – Seven. Blood_

There was blood on Lelouch's hands that he could never give back – he was just glad that Shirley's wasn't on there.

_Twenty – Eight. Sickness_

He stared out at the casket, guilt gnawing at his insides; he _killed_ an innocent, an innocent who was the father of _Shirley_.

_Twenty – Nine. Melody_

They stood side by side, belting out lines about Britannia being the greatest or something like that when Shirley giggled softly at Lelouch's voice; despite being talented and great at so many things, singing was not one of them.

_Thirty. Star_

Shirley glanced over at the TV where Zero had come out once again with his Order of the Black Night _('The star performer is out again, ne, Lelouch?')  
_

* * *

_-_20/50 fin

**AN: **More to come. ;)_  
_


	3. Fearing a Smile

**AN: **This is for Cymoril Avalon because oshit, I totally forgot that I hadn't finished this on . D; Sorry for the incredible lateness. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this... sooner.

**Disclaimer: **I totally don't own CG. But wouldn't it be nice if I did? That way, ti would be filled with LuluShirley goodness!

* * *

_Thirty – One. Home_

She headed back to her dorm to be alone, so she could think things over about 'Zero,' but when she got inside and closed the door, being alone didn't seem so welcoming anymore.

_Thirty – Two. Confusion_

Her hands smoothed the paper out before reading it, where she narrowed her eyes, frowning – "Do I know Lelouch, or do I not?"

_Thirty – Three. Fear_

As he passed by Shirley in the hallway to the student council quarters, he repressed a shudder; he knew that he had always feared this day, the day where it would be because of his power that he pushed one of his dearest friends away.

_Thirty – Four. Lightning/Thunder_

Lelouch remembers a day unlike this one, where rain is falling, never stopping; the only difference being the fact that today, there was the thundering noise of a storm whereas before, the only sound was the rain and two people breathing.

_Thirty – Five. Bonds_

Maybe Lelouch didn't realize himself, but Shirley was still one of his best friends, despite his efforts on distancing himself.

_Thirty – Six. Market_

She lightly tugged on Lelouch's sleeve, giggling and smiling as she said, "Ne, Lulu, let's go out and buy some food for here. We can't always live off of pizza!"

_Thirty – Seven. Technology_

Staring at the photos, Lelouch cursed the camera; these were happy and wonderful times that Shirley would never get back.

_Thirty – Eight. Gift_

Blushing and stuttering, Shirley barely handed Lelouch his Christmas present: a camera for when he felt like taking pictures of what he thought was important.

_Thirty – Nine. Smile_

A small, bitter smile landed on his face as he turned away from Shirley and the monument; this was goodbye to the girl he knew.

_Forty. Innocence_

She pulled the trigger, effectively shattering her innocence as a voice taunted over and over again, _'You killed, you killed, you killed!'_; it was for Lulu though, wasn't it?

* * *

30/50 fin.

**AN:** More to come Almost done. D:


	4. Name her Tears

**AN:** Hello guys! Ahaha, I totally (accidentally) skipped ten sentences, which is why I was confused by my chapters and such. Anyways, have the "hidden" chapter to enjoy

* * *

_Eleven. Name_

"Lelouch," she said out loud, repeating it again and again as if by saying it so many times she'd be able to remember the boy she loved rather than the terrorist who killed her father.

_Twelve. Sensual_

She closed her eyes and frowned, trying to stay calm; in no such way should a young lady such as herself be having _those_ kinds of thoughts about Lelouch.

_Thirteen. Death_

'You protected him, you saved his life!' you told yourself; but that didn't make up for the fact you _killed_ her.

_Fourteen. Sex_

Shirley brought her hands to her face, trying to hide her blushing from Millay's _comments_.

_Fifteen. Touch_

He ran up and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, steadying her as he came to the final verdict: _'She should not have to live with my sins as well as her own.'_

_Sixteen. Weakness_

Her eyes peeked over the edge of the book before shifting instantly back down; her hobbies didn't include finding out weaknesses, but she'd still like to know his…

_Seventeen. Tears_

She cried out, struggling as much as she could; she didn't _want_ to forget about him!

_Eighteen. Speed_

Lelouch ran up the stairs, fast as he could; he may have been a killer, but he would _not_ let Shirley die because of his stupid actions.

_Nineteen. Wind_

He stood alone, staring out into the sky as the wind whispered, _'You let her down, you let her down.'_

_Twenty. Freedom_

If he wanted to gain his freedom from Britannia, lives would be lost, friendships destroyed _(But could you ever call that "freedom"?)_

* * *

40/50 fin.

**AN: **Last chapter is next! XD; Man, I'm so embarrassed for taking this long to figure out that I screwed up the uploading.


	5. Round and 'Round

**AN:** Here it is, the finale of this baby. It's been a fun ride posting it on here. Don't worry though! If you want more DELICIOUS LuluShirley, I have a fic coming up around tomorrow, I believe. Anyways, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CG. If I did, it would be more like episode three from the second season.

* * *

_Forty – One . Completion_

As she fell into his arms, she could feel her fractured heart slowly getting filled.

_Forty – Two . Clouds_

The student council lied down on the grass together, watching clouds in a clear, blue backdrop where Shirley spotted a cloud that resembled Lelouch, only for him to mutter indignantly that it was too deformed to be him.

_Forty – Three . Sky_

The sky was gray and cloudy the day of the funeral, as if setting in motion the horrible events that were to follow.

_Forty – Four . Heaven_

As she takes the gun in her hands, she vaguely wonders if Heaven would accept two horrible people such as herself and Lelouch.

_Forty – Five . Hell_

He remembers blood on the ground, and all he can think about is how he's going to give _hell_ to the person who did this to her.

_Forty – Six . Sun_

The sun is out, bright and shining the day after and he hopes that it's a sign for a fresh, good start for Shirley.

_Forty – Seven . Moon_

When Shirley tried to ask him about his secret identity, all he could think about was the moon and how they were all spinning in circles, 'round and 'round.

_Forty – Eight . Waves_

It was a student council field trip to the beach, the sea gently lapping at Lelouch's feet when he heard Shirley call, "Lulu! Stop wasting the time we have here and come join us for lunch!"

_Forty – Nine . Hair_

With Shirley tucked safely inside of his chest, Lelouch placed his nose in her hair; the scent was wonderful.

_Fifty . Supernova_

It's a question she can hear herself asking, louder than anything else in the world ('Did you kill my father, Lelouch?).

* * *

50/50 - fin.

Spinning in Circles, uploaded June 13, 2007; finished April 26, 2008 - FINALE

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this; I know I did. ;) Personal favorites are 5, 7, 11, 18, 21, 26, 29, 40, and 47. Wow, that's a lot. XD


End file.
